1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more specifically for establishing a device management tree structure to store and retrieve management related data in a mobile communication device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for receiving management information from a server and storing this information on a mobile device, employing the Synchronization Markup Language (SyncML) device management (DM) Open Mobile Alliance standards, and the subsequent access and update of this information by various software applications. Moreover, the present invention relates to integrating a firmware update mechanism and a persistent storage mechanism with the aforementioned method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), basically a standards body, was formed in June 2002 to drive interoperability of mobile data services. OMA is responsible for defining industry wide requirements, architectural frameworks, and industry specifications for enabling technologies and end-to-end interoperability to ensure seamless mobile services for end users worldwide.
The OMA consolidated a number of ongoing initiatives under one standards body. These initiatives include:                Synchronous Markup Language        Location Interoperability Forum        Multimedia Messaging Service Interoperability Group, and        Wireless Village Initiative.        
SyncML is an open standard providing a common language for communications between devices, applications and networks enabling data mobility. The SyncML initiative includes two fundamental open standards relevant to the present design. First, the SyncML Data Synchronization (SyncML DS) specification to ensure a consistent set of data that is always available on any device or application.
Secondly, the SyncML Device Management (SyncML DM) specification to enable over-the-air administration of devices and applications, addressing configuration, update and support of mobile devices.
SyncML is the common language for synchronizing all devices and applications over any network. SyncML leverages the Extensible Markup Language (XML). With SyncML, networked information can be synchronized with any mobile device, and mobile information can be synchronized with any networked applications. Solutions supporting SyncML enable user profile information associated with software applications such as email, calendars, contact list and other configuration data to be manage and maintained in a consistent, accessible and up to date manner regardless where the information is stored.
The SyncML device management initiative provides a universal protocol for remote management of mobile devices.
The DM specifications define a protocol for use between a management server and a mobile device, the data made available for remote manipulation (e.g. micro-browser and email settings, and security policy that determines which applications can access and update a particular DM parameter).
Within the OMA is a working group responsible for specifying protocols and mechanisms that achieve management of devices. Device Management (DM) includes setting initial device configuration information (e.g. updating or reading operating parameters), installation and updates of persistent information, retrieval of management information, and software maintenance. DM information includes: configuration settings, operating parameters, software installation, software and firmware updates, application settings and user preferences.
OMA DM is the protocol defined by the OMA for managing mobile devices, formerly know as SyncML DM, addresses the remote management of mobile devices (i.e. device management) and has defined a protocol standard for transferring DM information between a server computer and a mobile device. This standard builds upon and extends the SyncML standard for Data Synchronization (i.e. the protocol defined by the OMA to allow mobile devices to synchronize their data with a remote server) originally published by the SyncML consortium. Albeit flexile, the current OMA DM standards do not provide sufficient physical details relating how to retrieve, store, access and update this information on the mobile device. The OMA DM standard provides the logical organization of the DM tree, but does not specify how the tree should actually be implemented. Additionally, the OMA has not provided interface specifics for Original Equipment Manufacture or third party DM applications to access and utilize DM information resident on the mobile device. Moreover, the draft OMA Firmware Update Management Object specification includes support of firmware download, however they do not provide an update agent for applying software or firmware updates on a mobile device.
A design that provides a technique to implement a management tree data structure to physically store device management information, tightly integrated with digital rights management (e.g. security and access rights), and provide a programming interface for software applications to retrieve this DM information may provide a reduction in the size of code and improve the time to market for mobile device manufactures when deploying DM compliant solutions and other advantageous qualities over previously known designs, including designs employing the SyncML DM architecture. A design further comprising persistent storage of this information and a method of updating firmware images on a mobile device may also provide similar improvements.